When All Else Fails
by JazziePerson
Summary: Set post Children of Earth. Gwen centric along with Rhys and their baby. What happens now that the Rift is unguarded? Please review.
1. Chapter 1

Author's Note: Okay, new story. A Christmas present for you all. This one is short but the rest will be longer. Please pretend there are no typos as I don't have a beta reader any longer. And, so on and so forth. I don't own Torchwood or any of the things inside it but Gwen and Rhys' child is mine even though the beginning of him or her was already there. Thanks.

---

Chapter 1

Gwen leaned against the railings and stared out at the bay. Her thoughts were so messed up. It was exactly a year ago that day that Jack had left her behind on that hill. And that was why Gwen's heart was aching and why she had escaped her home early to clear her head.

Relaxing a little in the open air, Gwen let the wind brush her hair away from her face as she closed her eyes, enjoying the freedom. She loved her family dearly, hell, she'd rip the world apart from them but sometimes, it was nice to get away and have some time alone with her thoughts.

Her thoughts flickered involuntarily to Jack. She didn't want to think about him. Not yet. It was still too hard and it still hurt too much. Yes, Ianto had died the day before but Jack had chosen to leave her behind, leaving a rift unguarded. He hadn't been able to even look at her but then she hadn't been able to look at him properly either. They reminded each other too much of Ianto, and Owen and Tosh as well. But then Jack had left her. She'd thought he would come back, that he was just clearing his head as she was now but then he'd come back, only to say goodbye again. And this time, he was leaving forever.

Gwen sniffed as the tears threatened to flow again, even after all this time. It was one of those wounds that appeared to heal but never really did.

Just as she pondered that thought, her phone rang.

"Hello?" her voice sounded sadder than she had realised.

"Gwen? Are you okay? Where are you?" Rhys' voice sounded concerned.

Gwen smiled a little, "Rhys, I'm fine. I just needed to think."

"Okay, lovely. Do you know when you'll be back?" Rhys seemed to have caught on and had realised the date, meaning Gwen's feelings too.

"I'm coming back now," as she said the words, Gwen turned away from the bay and began walking in the direction of her home, "Is the baby alright?"

"Gwen, you know she's fine. She's not even awake yet." Rhys was obviously smiling at Gwen's worrying.

Gwen couldn't help laughing a little at Rhys mock scolding. "I'll be home in a minute, okay?"

"Yeah. See you in a minute then."

Gwen hung up and sighed. But then she smiled. She wished Jack had been around to meet her daughter but maybe if he wasn't, then maybe she had a better chance. But then again, with no one guarding the rift, maybe she wasn't.


	2. Chapter 2

Author's Note: Yes, I'm doing better at keeping in time. I hope you like it. If you want a disclaimer, look at the first chapter. Please review if you have the time.

---

Chapter 2

Gwen slid her key into the lock and opened the door. Closing it behind her, she wandered into the kitchen to see Rhys standing at the stove.

"Hey," she smiled, throwing her keys onto the counter.

"Hey, lovie," he returned.

Gwen put her phone down on the surface and sighed.

"You missing him?" Rhys asked, concerned.

Gwen nodded.

"Go and see Teagan. She always cheers you up. It's time she got up anyway." Rhys smiled, "I'll put her bottle on."

Gwen smiled back and made a dash for the stairs. She took them two at a time, suddenly feeling the need to be with her daughter. Gently, she opened Teagan's Nursery door and moved over to the cot.

Inside, her baby girl lay, eyes wide open and kicking her legs. Her downy black hair flopped onto her forehead and her pale green eyes were focussed on Gwen.

"Hello, Teagan," Gwen smiled at her daughter as she reached in to pick the baby up. "How are you, my baby?"

Teagan laughed.

"Am I funny?" Gwen tickled Teagan's stomach and she screeched with laughter again. "Am I funny?"

Gwen laughed at her baby's happiness. For a moment, she wished she could be that carefree.

"Gwen?" Rhys called from downstairs, "The bottle's ready."

Gwen looked down at her daughter and stroked the tiny cheek with her forefinger. "Shall we go down and have breakfast?"

Teagan gurgled happily.

Gwen took that for a yes and began to make her way back to the kitchen.

After breakfast, Gwen sat cross-legged on the living room carpet with Teagan in front of her. Teagan was lying on her back with her legs in the air, her tiny starfish hands holding her toes. Gwen watched her adoringly before turning to the laptop by her side. The screen flashed a familiar blue and she typed in her Torchwood Authorisation Code. The screen blinked and then opened to that swirling blue light.

"You shouldn't keep looking at that," Rhys told her tightly as he dried up the dishes from breakfast.

"I know," Gwen sighed sadly. "I just sometimes think that if I see some of the things coming up, then maybe I can stop them."

"But what about all the others that you can't stop? You'll just feel guilty about them," Rhys pointed out.

Gwen didn't reply but turned back to playing gently with Teagan.

"Okay, I'm going to work," Rhys crouched down beside Gwen and kissed her on the cheek. "Bye baby. Be good for Mummy." he stroked Teagan's hair and then left.

"Baby, I wish you'd met Jack and Ianto. And Tosh and Owen. They would've loved you, baby," Gwen murmured to her daughter.

Teagan stared at Gwen with her big, green eyes.

"You would've been the safest little girl on the planet with Torchwood protecting you," Gwen felt tears building up in her eyes. She sniffed them back and smiled weakly at her daughter, "I'm sorry, baby. I love you,"

Teagan gurgled happily, closing her hand around her mother's finger.

Gwen smiled, brushing away her tears, "I'll be right back, okay? Mummy's just going to get some coffee,"

Gwen stood up slowly, wincing as all her joints clicked from sitting cross-legged on the floor and wandered listlessly into the adjoining kitchen. She pulled a mug out of the cupboard and began to make some instant coffee. The idea of Ianto scolding her for drinking such a thing made her smile and burst into tears at the same time. Why was it all so hard? Why was her life so damn complicated? And when would Jack come back and put it back together? Gwen couldn't see that happening anytime soon.


	3. Chapter 3

Author's Note: Third update tonight. I'm sorry it's taken so long but it snowed here this week and I've been off school since last Wednesday, playing in the snow and sledding down the streets. It's been awesome. Anyway, I hope you like it and please review. Please keep in mind that I don't have a beta-reader.

---

Chapter 3

Gwen was back with Teagan within five minutes. She could _feel_ with Teagan. She could feel anything and not wonder whether she should or shouldn't feel it. She could look at that smiling little face and feel totally at peace. It was something that she never had to think about. She was so close to Rhys that sometimes her mind confused her and so sometimes, she needed to take a step back. And luckily, Rhys understood that. But Teagan felt part of her. It was like she'd cut her soul or her heart in half and let it walk around outside her body. She'd heard people describe motherhood like that before.

Gwen took a sip of her coffee and again, she felt herself pining for Ianto's heavenly coffee. It made her choke up to think about him, even though it was over a year since he'd died. It was little things. Like when she drank coffee or like the time she'd pulled an old stopwatch out of a box. It was such a confused feeling, like she wanted to cry and laugh and be hugged at the same time. Sometimes she just wanted to die, but since she'd had Teagan, those moments of depression were few and far between. But still there.

Gwen was brought out of her thoughts by her laptop bleeping at her. She blinked and put her cup down on the floor, out of Teagan's kicking range. Scanning the screen, she saw the Rift alert. A weevil out in Roald Dahl Plass. The feeling, the need to do something, burned in her veins, replacing her blood but she had to think of Teagan. She couldn't leave her daughter, or take her with her, not that she wanted to do either. She just had to watch and know that the weevil was there. There was nothing she could do. She wasn't Torchwood anymore. She was Gwen Cooper. Gwen Williams. Wife of Rhys Williams and mother of Teagan Williams. Not Torchwood. That was the hardest thing to accept.

CCTV footage popped up on the screen and she watched as the weevil stagger across the plass. Gwen clenched her fists, she couldn't do anything. She couldn't.

Rhys was right. This only made her feel worse. The frustration and helplessness seeped through her like the cold. She groaned quietly and her knuckles turned white. Her eyes were glued to the screen, she couldn't move them.

And then she heard Teagan whimper. And her attention instantly shifted. Teagan was looking up at her with big, tear-filled eyes. She wasn't crying but she was looking at her mother as though wondering whether she should be.

"It's okay, baby," Gwen murmured, closing the laptop lid without another thought or glance, "It's okay, everything's alright. I promise, baby."

Teagan sniffed loudly and then sucked on her fingers, still watching Gwen. Gwen smiled. She couldn't help but be wrapped around her daughter's little fingers. She'd do anything and everything for Teagan. She'd probably rip the world in half for her. There was nothing she wouldn't do.


	4. Chapter 4

Author's Note: So, I'm putting out lots of new chapters to make up for my absence. Please check out the others and please review. And I apologise for my lack of beta.

-----

Chapter 4

Rhys arrived home at four o'clock to see Gwen trying to coax Teagan into eating some banana. Gwen didn't seem to have heard him enter so he tiptoed over to her and wrapped his arms around her. Gwen jumped and her hand instinctively twitched towards where her gun would've been but she stopped herself halfway through the motion. It was Rhys and she wasn't Torchwood anymore. She was safe. She was okay.

"So, lovely, how was your day?" Rhys asked, kissing Gwen on the cheek.

"I don't think Teagan likes bananas," Gwen muttered, scraping the remains of the banana into the bin, "What about you? How was Harwood's?"

"Haulage doesn't tend to vary very much," Rhys smiled and then launched into something funny that one of the new drivers had done.

Gwen listened with one ear, laughing when it was funny but her mind was further away. Back on the weevil that she'd watched on the Plass. What if it had hurt or killed someone? Was she responsible because she hadn't done anything?

"Gwen?" she hadn't realised that Rhys had stopped talking and was watching her, concerned.

"Yeah?"

"There was a rift alert today, wasn't there?" Even though Rhys knew it was true, he still asked. Gwen was only like this when the Rift had spat out something dangerous.

Gwen thought about denying and then changed her mind. Rhys knew her too well, he'd know already. So she nodded despondently and sniffed as Rhys drew her into a hug.

"Hey, lovie, it's okay," Gwen was shaking with the effort of controlling her tears. Her throat felt tight and she couldn't breathe properly.

"I'm sorry," she sucked in her breath, breathing it out shakily.

"There's no need to be sorry. You have nothing to be sorry about. None of it was your fault," Rhys shushed her soothingly.

Behind them, Teagan began to cry, probably feeling left out. She started softly but then rose in volume. Gwen shuffled around in Rhys' hug and picked her up, pulling her into the hug.

Rhys guided them into the living room and the couple sat down with Teagan in the middle, Gwen's head on Rhys' shoulder. Her eyes were heavy but she stroked Teagan's hair gently.

"It's okay, Teagan. Everything's okay. Mummy's just being silly," Gwen murmured softly. She felt Rhys smile into her hair.

A few minutes later, Teagan was sound asleep on her mother's lap. Gwen smiled down at her and then looked up at Rhys.

"Don't you wish you could fall asleep like that?" she whispered, not wanting to disturb Teagan's peaceful dreams.

"Aye. But you should really stop letting her sleep in the day. You spoil that girl," Rhys fondly stroked Teagan's cheek with his finger.

Gwen smiled again and looked down at Teagan's scrunched up face. "Maybe,"

"No, Gwen. There's no maybe. You do spoil her," Rhys teased and kissed Gwen on the forehead and then heaved himself off the sofa.

"Where are you going?" Gwen asked.

"Coffee," Rhys replied and Gwen smiled.

That was when Gwen's laptop bleeped angrily at her. Another Rift Alert.


	5. Chapter 5

Author's Note: Trying desperately to keep on top of things. But here's another chapter of this story. Please review and I hope you like it. I'm sorry it's short.

DISCLAIMER: I only own Teagan.

-----

Chapter 5

Gwen slid the computer onto her lap and flipped up the lid. The swirling blue light came back to life and a window was flashing, trying to get her attention. It was a bizarre energy reading, in the centre of Cardiff. It wasn't a live reading, technology by the look of it. Gwen wondered briefly what it was but then stopped herself. Rhys_ was_ right. This would only eat her up inside. She really did have to stop looking at it.

Closing the lid much as she had earlier, she put the laptop back on the floor and picked up her daughter who was still sound asleep.

"I love you Teagan Williams. And I always will," she whispered into the little girl's hair.

She carried her daughter into the nursery and laid her gently in the cot, covering her up with her favourite blanket. She watched her for a while, watched the slow in out in out motions of her tiny chest. Gwen Cooper, Gwen Williams had created the most perfect little girl. How had she gone from PC Cooper to mother of this perfect child? How had she done that?

Gwen smiled and retreated from the room, only pausing at the door to watch her daughter again. She had to drag herself away.

***

Downstairs, Rhys put his mug down on the draining board. He was worried about Gwen. She was restless and depressed and every time she logged onto the Torchwood Server, it got worse. He didn't know what to do. When Jack was around, he'd originally worried that Gwen was being unfaithful but now, he couldn't help wishing that Jack would come back. Gwen had been better with Jack around, even when she knew he was on Earth after those horrific five days, she had been alright. But now, the spark had gone from her eyes. Sometimes, it came back, but those times were brief.

"Didn't make one for me, did you?" Gwen's voice came from the kitchen doorway.

Rhys smiled and kissed her on the lips.

Gwen leant her head on his shoulder and sighed quietly. "It was a weevil. It was on the Plass. What if it killed someone? What if someone died because of me? Because I didn't do anything?!" Gwen was sobbing now.

"Hey, hey, it's alright," Rhys stroked her hair, gently, "I'm sure everything's fine. There are hundreds of weevils and most stay in the sewers, right?"

"Exactly! Most of them stay there but some come out and people get killed!" Gwen cried, tears smudging her mascara.

"Gwen, it's not your job to protect people anymore," Rhys tried to calm her but it only made things worse.

"But I can't just sit here! I can't pretend that Torchwood was never there! I can't do this…" Gwen collapsed onto the sofa and put her head in her hands.

"Sshh, you'll wake up Teagan," Rhys said softly.

Gwen stifled her sobs and tried to breathe as deeply as she could, stemming her tears. It wasn't easy. She swallowed thickly and looked up at Rhys with red eyes.

"I think I need to go for a walk," she sighed slowly, and wiped her eyes. She looked so small, so vulnerable.

Rhys didn't want to let her go but he knew it would help. Gwen had gone on many walks since Teagan had been born where she would just walk for hours, sorting out her head. And when she got back, she'd be calm. The tears would be gone but her face would be pale. Her eyes would be bright but that _life_ would still be gone. That life would only be there when she was thinking about Teagan and her family or Jack and Torchwood before everything went to shit.

"Alright, off you go, love," Rhys kissed her forehead, "Give me a call and tell me when you'll be home,"

Gwen nodded faintly and left the house without another word.


	6. Chapter 6

Author's Note: I wasn't very pleased with this chapter but it was a transition chapter and I had to get Gwen to where she was at the end of the chapter. I've just realised that this could probably one incredibly long one-shot, but where would be the fun in that?

DISCLAIMER: I only own Teagan.

-----

Chapter 6

Gwen closed the door behind her and before she knew it, she was running. Running so fast. Her feet slapped the ground and her breath was coming in sharp, stabbing gasps. Blood pumped in her ears and the tears were streaming down her face. What was she still doing here? Why was she still here? Why had it been Ianto who'd died? What was so special about her that meant she got to live? And did Jack really only care about Ianto? As soon as Ianto had died, Jack was gone. Did she really not mean anything to Jack?

Gwen tripped on the pavement and was sent sprawling onto her hands and knees. Her jeans ripped and her hands and knees were warm and stinging with blood. She looked up, tears blurring her vision. And then she saw where she had stopped. Above her was the water tower. She was kneeling on the invisible lift. Or the paving stone that had been the invisible lift.

That did it for Gwen. She curled up on the step and sobbed, howling in grief and misery. She pressed her cheeks against her hands, forgetting that her palms were covered in blood.

When she was done, she felt dizzy and sick. She shook her head and wiped away the tears and blood. Looking at her hands and knees, she realised that they were soaked in blood with deep scrapes. She sniffed weakly.

That was when Gwen looked up. The sky was dark with steely grey clouds and it looked like rain was coming. She glanced at her watch: 5:17pm. She'd been gone for ages.

Gwen heaved herself onto her feet, wincing as the wounds on her knees were stretched. Then she looked around.

A figure was stood about twenty metres away from her. They didn't move, it was like they were frozen. Gwen felt the hairs on the back of her neck stand up. She shivered. Taking a step forward, Gwen took a closer look.

Then she saw the person properly. Except it wasn't a person. It was a man made of metal. A steel shell with a blank face.

"Shit," Gwen swore. This must be what came through the rift when the technology came through. Maybe this was the technology. "Hello?" she called cautiously, reaching instinctively for the gun that wasn't there anymore.

The metal man made no movement. Gwen's instincts were screaming at her to run. She had no idea why. She didn't know what this thing was but her mind said it was wrong, that it was bad and that she should get away as fast as possible.

So she did. Her knees whined but she kept running, back towards her house. What was that thing? Where had it come from? More importantly, what did it want or intend to do? Had it come to Earth intentionally? Gwen realised she had more questions than answers and again she wished that Jack was there. She couldn't help remembering his terror when he'd heard the Daleks. Shaking her head, she forced herself to calm down and think rationally.

Skidding around the corner, Gwen stopped as though she had run into a brick wall.

There were hundreds of them. Hundreds of metal men marching down Queen's Street, shooting into the crowd that was running away from them.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

"Rhys, come on, please pick up," Gwen whispered desperately into her phone. The dial tone greeted her with its monotonous voice. Then there was a click.

"Hello?"

"Rhys, it's me. No, don't say anything. Listen to me," Gwen was only too aware of the panic that radiated from her voice.

"Wha-″ Rhys tried to say but Gwen cut him off.

"Get Teagan and…" Gwen trailed off. She didn't know what to do. Where could she send them? Where would they be safe? Tears rose in Gwen's throat but she fought them back. "Go to the Tourist Office. It was still in tact after the bomb. It was just left after Torchwood disbanded. There's a button under the desk. It'll open a tunnel. It probably won't go far but hide there. Please!"

"Gwen, what's going on?" Rhys asked, sounding scared.

"Something's come through the Rift. An army of them and I don't know what to do. I need you to hide and I will join you. Please go!" Gwen couldn't fight the tears but she brushed them away angrily.

"You'll meet us there?"

"Yeah, I promise," Gwen swallowed her tears.

"Okay, see you soon. I love you," Rhys whispered.

"I love you too," with a heavy heart, Gwen clicked off her phone and made her way back towards the Plass. She had to do this. She had to protect her husband and daughter.

Gwen made her way down to the Plass, down the steps towards the water tower. She knew that Rhys wouldn't be here yet, just as she had planned. The metal man was still standing there, facing the city.

Gwen stepped forward, into the range of the alien.

"Who are you? What do you want?" she shouted, burying the fear deep inside her.

For a moment, the metal man didn't move but then he turned slowly, mechanically, towards Gwen. "I. Am. Cyber. Leader. Six. Cybermen. Will. Take. This. World. And. Convert. It,"

"Why?" Gwen couldn't help asking. She either had to distract this thing that called itself and it's race 'Cybermen' so that Rhys could get into the Tourist Office or move the Cyberman away so that Rhys could get Teagan into the tunnel inside.

Something seemed to connect inside the Cyberman, "You. Are. Not. Compatible,"

"What?" Gwen was confused.

"You. Are. Not. Compatible. You. Must. Be. Deleted," the Cyberman began to advance towards Gwen.

Panic gushed through Gwen's mind. She had no idea what the Cyberman was talking about. But, whatever it was saying, it wasn't good. She had to get out of there. But she had to protect Rhys and Teagan.

"What do you mean? What do you want?" Gwen cried.

"You. Are. Not. Compatible. You. Must. Be. Deleted," the Cyberman's metallic voice was expressionless. It had nearly reached Gwen.

How the hell was she going to get out of this one? Jack wasn't going to come and rescue her this time.


	8. Chapter 8

Author's Note: Sorry this has taken so long. I promise updates will be quicker from now on.

DISCLAIMER: I only own Teagan as a character.

-----

Chapter 8

The Cyberman reached out to touch Gwen's shoulder. Adrenaline pumped around her head and suddenly, her mind was clear. She knew what she should do.

She laughed. She just laughed.

The Cyberman froze, "Why. Are. You. Laughing?"

"I'm not scared off death! Why should I be? I've seen so much and done things that you wouldn't believe. Why should I be scared of death?! You can't do anything to me," Gwen's eyes were blazing.

"Who. Are. You?"

"I'm Gwen Cooper, Torchwood," Gwen declared, praying that she was saying the right thing. Jack could always talk his way out of any situation.

"Checking. Internal. Databases," the Cyberman droned.

Gwen could hear a faint whirring, presumably coming from the Cyberman. She closed her eyes momentarily and took a deep breath to calm her frantic heartbeat. She couldn't afford to lose it now. Not now.

"Torchwood. Recognised. You. Will. Come. With. Cyber. Leader. Six,"

Gwen nodded and as the Cyberman marched towards the centre of town, Gwen followed, wishing that Torchwood still existed and that they would be able to save her.

***

Gwen was marched into an old office block that was obviously being used by the Cybermen as a base. Barely pausing, Gwen was taken to a storage unit and pushed inside. She dropped onto her knees and before she could turn around, the door was slammed and there was the click of a lock.

She brushed off her hands and got to her feet. Scanning the room, she saw that there was nothing. Grey walls, grey carpet and no windows. She was stuck.

Her phone vibrated in her pocket. She pulled it out.

_Where are you? We're in. Love you._

Gwen sniffed. She'd done it. She'd got Rhys and Teagan to safety and now all they had to do was wait for help to come. Maybe Jack would come back. Maybe his Doctor would help them this time.

Fat chance. This was a lot less terrible than what had happened last time. But then maybe, because it was aliens attacking Earth, the Doctor would help them.

Gwen looked back at her phone. No reception and very low battery. Damn. She waved it around, trying to get a signal, at least to let Rhys know that she was alright. Nothing.

Gwen could feel the tears welling up in her throat. What was she going to do? She couldn't see a way out of this situation. Not this time. She sunk onto the floor and put her head in her hands. Not for the first time, she wished she'd died instead of Owen, Tosh or Ianto. She wished she'd tried to talk Copley out of killing one of them. She wished she'd gone to Turnmill instead of Owen. She wished she'd been at the Hub when Gray had escaped. She wished he'd shot her. She wished that Jack had taken her instead of Ianto so that she was the one six feet under while Ianto and Jack saved the world from these hideous creatures.

Gwen curled into a ball on the floor, in the corner furthest from the door and let the tears flow. For what Rhys and Teagan would do if no one came, if she was killed. And she cried for herself. And her misery and missing of Jack, Ianto, Tosh and Ianto. Hell, even Suzie because when Suzie had come back, the team had been there to save her before she died. But that looked unlikely this time.


	9. Chapter 9

Author's Note: I'm sorry this is so short but I'm struggling with this story. But it will be done, I promise. We're actually quite near the end. Please review. Thanks.

-----

Chapter 9

Gwen didn't know how long she'd been in the storage room. The light hadn't changed. It was still dark. The same darkness. She wouldn't if she'd died and just not noticed. She probably wouldn't have been able to tell the difference. Her ears ached from the silence and her eyes were sore from her tears, her washed away mascara staining her face. All she could think about was Teagan's face, her tufty black hair and her expressive green eyes.

"Let me out," Gwen whispered, "Just let me out,"

She hugged her arms around her body, "Let me out!" she screamed but there was no one to hear her, "please,"

She wiped her eyes but they were long dry. Her mind was closing down with… so many emotions. She couldn't work out which thought was more dominant. She couldn't work out what she was thinking.

"Jack, come back," she whispered, sitting up, her back nestled into the corner, "Jack, please, I need you. You always come back when I need you. You always know when I need you. Why aren't you coming back?"

She was going mad. She could feel it.

"Let me out!" Gwen screamed, on her feet again with a sudden wave of fury washing through her, "Let me go! Now!"

No one came.

Gwen pounded against the door, smashing with all her might. She had to get out. She had to find Rhys and Teagan and get Jack to come back and save them. She had to protect her family.

She tried scratching at the door with her nails. It hurt and soon her hands were covered in her own blood but she kept going. She had to get out. She was going insane. She needed to get out.

"Let me out, please," she whimpered, sliding to the ground and resting her head on the door. She tried to wipe the blood away on her jeans but it just kept coming.

There was a sudden whirring outside the door that she recognised as the Cyberman's legs. She scrambled back against the back wall and looked up fearfully as the door opened.

A Cyberman towered over her. She swallowed.

"You. Will. Speak," it ordered.

"What?" Gwen asked, confused.

"You. Will. Speak," it repeated.

"What do you want me to say? What do you want me to tell you?" Gwen stuttered.

"Where. Is. Captain. Jack. Harkness. And. His. Doctor?"

"I don't know," Gwen whispered, "I haven't seen Jack for months and the Doctor for longer,"

The Cyberman stepped back and slammed the door behind it.

Gwen let out a shuddering breath. She hadn't realised how much she missed and needed him to save her until she'd mentioned Jack's name. She missed him so badly, her heart ached.

How was she going to get out? She had to save Rhys and Teagan before the Cybermen found them. But how? How? How!? How!?

"Shit," Gwen muttered. She could feel her throat closing up and she couldn't breathe. Her chest was tight and she couldn't get her breath. Her legs started to feel shaky and she closed her eyes, dizzy. She was having a panic attack. She gasped and tried to breathe but she just couldn't get the air in or out. She lay down on the floor, putting her head below her chest and tried to take deep breaths. But she couldn't.

And then she blacked out.


	10. Chapter 10

Author's Note: So here's the next chapter guys. Please review. We're almost done here and I'm almost done over on Counting Down. But fear not, there will be another Torchwood story at one point.

DISCLAIMER: I don't own anything except the physical characterization for Teagan.

-----

Chapter 10

Gwen woke up with a start, her head ringing and her eyes aching like hell. She blinked slowly, trying to remember what was happening and what had happened. She realised she was lying on the floor of the storage unit. Sitting up fast, the world spun and she collapsed to the ground again.

"Oh god," she moaned quietly, but then she worked out what was going on. The whole room, hell, the whole building seemed to be shaking.

Gwen leapt to her feet and began hammering on the door again. Briefly, she noticed that the blood on her hands had dried and she wondered how long she'd been out for the blood to dry. Smashing against the door, she felt the frame rock.

"Let me out! Let me out!! Please help me!" she screamed, tears rolling down her face, "please!"

The building continued to shake. There was screeching and scraping from outside and then a great cracking noise, followed by whirring.

"Help me! Please!" Gwen shrieked. She could feel her heart racing and her throat closing in panic but she had to stay at least reasonably calm, she had to be strong. She had to get out. And if she was running around in panic, she wouldn't be able to do that. And she had to get back to her daughter. So she took a deep breath and closing her eyes momentarily, calmed herself and went back to bashing against the door.

She had to get out before the building collapsed on her. She noticed that blood was seeping from her already raw hands and she winced.

"Help! For Christ's sake, please!" she tried again.

The building suddenly wrenched and Gwen was thrown to the ground. Her head hit the carpet and, dazed, she looked up. The door scraped open and there, silhouetted against the bright light, was Jack. She would've known him anywhere.

Gwen stared at him in shock, "What the hell?"

Jack reached in and grabbed Gwen's hand, pulling her upright. Before she could even look at him properly, he'd pulled her into a fierce hug. Over Jack's shoulder, Gwen saw the Doctor smiling tightly at them.

When Jack drew away a few seconds later, he grinned his trademark grin and took Gwen's bloody hand. Then he glanced at the Doctor, who smiled maniacally.

"Run!" he shouted and Jack yanked Gwen down the corridor. She stumbled over her feet before getting into her stride and running alongside Jack. She had no idea why they were running but she trusted Jack and therefore she trusted the Doctor. So she ran.

Outside, Jack stopped. So did the Doctor. So did Gwen. The two men looked back up at the building and Gwen followed their gazes. For a moment, nothing, and then there was a huge explosion with such fierce heat that it burned their faces.

Gwen felt stunned. She couldn't work out what was happening. She must be dreaming, or maybe she just hadn't woken up from her panic attack, or something. But not this. Jack and his Doctor had not just come and rescued her.

At that moment, Jack looked down at Gwen and smiled broadly at her, "Miss me?"

Gwen couldn't speak. She just stared at him, wordlessly.

"Gwen, it's me. It's Jack," he held her shoulders and smiled at her gently.

"Jack?" her voice broke.

"Yeah, it's me," Jack smiled.

Gwen dived at him, hugging him as tightly as she could manage. She'd missed him so much. She'd never believed that he would come back. But he had.


	11. Chapter 11

Author's Note: Okay, this is the penultimate chapter so please review. I'm going away for a couple of days so please surprise me for when I get back. Thanks.

DISCLAIMER: I only own the physical characterisation of Teagan.

-----

Chapter 11

"So, you missed me then?" Jack asked, laughing quietly.

"I didn't think you were ever coming back," Gwen whispered into his shoulder.

"I didn't think I was either," Jack replied, kissing her forehead.

"Will you stay this time?"

"Maybe," Jack murmured into her hair.

"How long was it?" Gwen asked.

"How long was what?" Jack asked in turn.

"How long were you gone for?" Gwen told him, "For me, you were gone about six, seven months,"

"I was gone for about fifteen years," Jack informed her, "But it seems that you'll get into trouble whether I'm here or not,"

Gwen smiled dryly at him.

"So, maybe I'll stick around for a while," Jack enveloped Gwen in another hug.

Gwen pulled away after a moment, "Then I need you to meet someone,"

"Who?" Jack asked curiously.

"Are those things – Cybermen – gone now?" Gwen ignored his question.

"Yeah, the Doctor sorted it out. You're safe now," Jack grinned.

"Where's the Doctor gone?" Gwen asked, suddenly realising that the Doctor was nowhere in sight.

"He's probably gone by now. He doesn't tend to stick around for the domestics,"

"Neither do you, usually," Gwen pointed out.

"Ow, touché," Jack pretended to wince, "So, who did you want me to meet?"

***

Rhys clutched Teagan to his chest. He hadn't heard from Gwen since the phone call and that had been over six hours ago. Teagan had long fallen asleep but Rhys couldn't help worrying about his wife. He'd seen people being slaughtered by those metal men and he hoped, he prayed with all his being that Gwen was safe.

At that moment, there was a grinding sound from the Tourist Office entrance. Rhys laid Teagan on the floor gently and moved to crouch in front of her. He had to protect her, for Gwen if anything.

"Rhys?" it was Gwen's voice. She sounded excited but fearful, as though she wanted to believe that her husband and daughter were alright but not quite daring to. "Rhys, are you there?"

"Yeah, I'm here," Rhys sighed in relief and picked up his sleeping daughter. He stepped towards the Office.

"Rhys!" Gwen burst through towards him and enveloped him in a huge hug. She was battered and bloody but she was safe and oh so alive. She kissed him strongly and then looked down at her daughter.

Rhys looked up at that moment and saw the one man he didn't expect to see.


	12. Chapter 12

Author's Note: This is the last chapter of this story. I hope you enjoyed it and please review. I want to know what you think. Thanks for reading.

DISCLAIMER: I only own the physical characterization of Teagan.

-----

Chapter 12

"Jack, meet Teagan," Gwen held her daughter out to Jack.

Jack looked amazed and intrigued as he took the tiny baby in his arms. He gently brushed a floppy lock of black hair out of her closed eyes and then stroked her pink cheek, "Oh, Gwen, she's beautiful," he looked up at her, his eyes shining.

Gwen grinned and rested her head on Rhys' shoulder. Rhys still stood stunned, startled by Jack's sudden reappearance.

"Oh, she's gorgeous," Jack breathed, letting Teagan wrap her fingers around his own index finger.

"I know," Gwen smiled, her face radiating pride, "I know,"

That was when Rhys noticed Gwen's bloody fingers, "What did you do?" he asked, gently lifting her hands to eye level.

Gwen winced, "I'd sort of forgotten about that. Bloody hell, they hurt," she winced and Rhys laughed.

"You funny thing," he kissed her on the lips and then looked over at Jack, "Well it looks like we're going to visit the hospital again. You coming Jack? We could do with another set of hands to hold Teagan with…"

Jack nodded, still watching Teagan, completely and utterly fascinated.

***

Three hours later, Gwen, Rhys, Jack and Teagan were back on the Plass. Gwen's hands had been cleaned and bandaged and because of the thousands of people descending on Cardiff A&E, it had taken them probably three times as long as it would have normally.

Rhys has taken Teagan off to show her the water splashing off the water tower while Jack and Gwen leaned against the rails that stood just above the bay. Gwen figured that Rhys was giving her some time to talk to Jack and she appreciated it whole-heartedly.

"So, how did you actually hurt your hands?" Jack asked quietly.

"I was trying to get out," Gwen said simply.

Jack nodded and looked back out at the bay.

"Do you still think about him? Them?" Gwen asked suddenly.

"Everyday," Jack replied, knowing that she was talking about Ianto.

"Me too. Everyday," she echoed, "I missed you too,"

"Me too," Jack smiled.

"I couldn't run Torchwood without you," Gwen said quietly.

"You shouldn't have to,"

"But you'd gone," Gwen whispered.

"I know. I'm sorry," Jack apologized, "But you don't have to do that anymore, because I'm back,"

"Do you know what I learnt from your vanishing act?" Gwen asked.

"What?"

"When all else fails, we don't. Because we can't,"

And Gwen was right. When everything fell apart, Torchwood had to keep going. Because if they fell, then everything was over. They had to keep going. No matter what.


End file.
